


the darkness that surrounds them

by idgaf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, if we're being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf
Summary: I don't know how to write poetry.





	the darkness that surrounds them

The darkness that surrounds them,  
A consuming, cancerous gloom,  
Feasting on a weakness come   
From barely escaped doom.

One leader in the shadows,  
One General of a fleet,  
Two men consumed by sorrows  
Reign destruction when they meet.

Their union cloaked in infamy,  
Their hatred cold and cruel,  
Death cries out in symphony  
Under their joint rule.

Two names go down in history  
For the suffering they bring,  
Forever draped in mystery,  
Their lightless love's sharp sting.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write poetry.


End file.
